A Shred of Hope
by tsukiiii
Summary: He just stood there looking at the black coffin. He regretted not being able to save him. Unable to take it anymore, he started toward town as his memories of his precious Tsuna came passing by... -WARNING: plot may change! XD P.S. pls. rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (but I wish I do XD)

**A/N:** please review my first fanfic. you can post positive and negative comments so that I can improve my work. staysafe minna-san! :]

**Prologue**

_"La morte non è la più grande perdita nella vita. La più grande perdita è ciò che muore dentro di noi mentre viviamo." - "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_

**Chapter One**

The sky was overcast and forbidding opaque gray clouds loomed over the horizon. Not even a single ray of sunlight can pass through this dark enclosure therefore throwing a shadow like a gloomy blanket over the place. One would even say that the heavens look as if they're about to cry.

A cold and chilly wind swept over a particular spot in the dense forest in Namimori. It was the middle of summer yet it seems like it's a winter day. Light pink sakura blossoms are strewn all over the soft brown earth and the scent of rotting cherries filled the air

It was there, at the clearing, called the "Place of Hope", where the Vongola Decimo's most trusted guardian was standing alone in the center. He had just finished changing the flowers of the ebony black coffin lying in front of him with auburn orange orchids and crimson red roses. It's expected to see him do this every morning and it's already been a couple of days of his labor. For him, it was nothing compared to losing someone very important to him _that day._

The casket was engraved with the Vongola Emblem and an "X" on its bottom to symbolize the tenth generation boss of this certain mafia famiglia. Inside, was the lifeless form of Sawada Tsunayoshi on the bed of flowers that the mentioned guardian had just replaced. A white suit with a gray shirt and an orange necktie was used as his funeral attire. It _was _his favorite one in fact.

"_It's my fault this happened. I really am stupid for failing as the best right-hand man for Jyuudaime" _blamed Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian, to himself, staring with agony at what's in front of him. His eyes distant, he stayed in that standpoint, recalling all the times that he had made a mistake.

After a few minutes of recollecting and organizing his thoughts, he looked up to the darkened sky and _wished _as the icy breeze softly caressed his face, his silver locks slightly swaying in time with it.

He let out an exasperating sigh and started toward a lonely path, his hands in his pockets and lit a cigarette. He didn't know why, but suddenly, a memory of his precious Tsuna echoed in his mind.

**...to be continued...**

**A/N: **for the next couple of chapters, they would be only flashbacks.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own** KHR! but I wish I do XD

**A/N: **sorry for the wrong grammar and limited vocab :] staysafe minna-san!:3

**Chapter Two**

In Namimori High School, Class 2-A, a boy was staring wistfully at the soft and fluffy white clouds floating playfully in the wide expanse of pale blue sky. He had his head propped up by his right hand on his armchair and was on the brink of drifting into sleep.

Classes are still going on as usual, as his Math teacher, Kimihiro-sensei, was explaining about some algebraic formulas. Though the brunette tried to listen, his gray matter wouldn't absorb all of what their instructor is teaching them. And his monotone voice has no emotion at all that even some students fell asleep during the discussion. Tsuna remained bored, went on looking at the school's courtyard and droned out his teacher's ramblings.

"Sawada. Solve the problem on the board." Sensei called him without warning, handing him a piece of chalk. Besides his way of explaining, he also likes to call those who fail his subject once in a blue moon.

"Huh? What?" Tsuna panicked, snapping out of his reverie. _"Ugh. Why do I have to be called this time of all days?"_ he added to himself.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sawada-san. Find the value of the variable X in the equation: 3x + 8 = 23. _Now._" Kimihiro-sensei answered with an evident bored tone, eyeing him with droopy eyes under his signature horn-rimmed glasses.

"_Varia-what? I don't even understand what's he's saying!" _Tsuna got up reluctantly and as he passed by a desk, a familiar voice softly whispered. "Jyuudaime, just write what's written here." He handed him a small piece of paper written with what seems like calculations.

Very grateful, he walked towards the blackboard and wrote the answer with the correct solution that Gokudera passed to him. After finishing, he went back to his place and thanked the bomber before taking his seat.

"Well and good, Sawada. A point for you. Where's my dear secretary?" he searched for the whole class until finally, a feeble voice responded. "H-hai, sensei!"

Finally, for what seemed like ages, the bell rang signaling for lunch. The brunette heaved a sigh of relief for he will no longer endure the confinements of the dull classroom and he could be with his friends. As usual, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera are hanging around his desk before he even had a chance to gather up his things.

"That Kimi-sensei sure is boring! Lucky I didn't get called coz' I just slept the whole period! Haha! Yamamoto stated with his all too familiar goofy grin as they were unpacking their bentos in the rooftop. He kept on about the other times he fell asleep just because of baseball practice.

"_Aww. Yamamoto's so lucky. He's got failing marks like me but once he focuses on studying, he can really manage well. I just wish that I wasn't born with this stupid brain of mine!" _Tsuna mulled over, a little envious of his dark-haired friend.

"Shut up, baseball idiot! You're so noisy!" cried out the irritated Gokudera, already holding out a dynamite in his slender fingers intending to kill the bastard. This was an expected reaction from him because of his short temper and has, _obviously_, a dislike for the swordsman. But the latter ignored the bomb for he was already used to it. On the other hand, after seeing Tsuna's bothered look on the one he's holding, Gokudera quickly returned it to its hiding place and continued scowling at Yamamoto's face.

"Oh, come on. Cheer up, Gokudera! Here, have some sushi." Offered the still-grinning-like-an-idiot baseball nut.

I'd rather die than accept something from the likes of you!" was Gokudera's outburst who in turn offered some onigiris to his Jyuudaime.

Tsuna politely refused and watched as the two of them went on with their bickering. _"Ah, I wish that these peaceful days would never end."_ He mused to himself, a small smile appearing on his thin lips. But somehow, deep inside of him, he had a nagging feeling that this was not going to be able to continue _forever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **same as the above XD

**A/N: **I'm so BOBO! XD finally exams are over and I have all the time I want LOLs XD staysafe minna-san! :3 sorry again for the wrong grammar and limited vocab T.T

**Chapter Three**

Gokudera and Tsuna are sitting in the middle of the latter's room. Books and papers are lying about and a white board was situated in front of them. The brunette had invited the pianist to his house earlier today because he needed help with his Algebra homework. Reborn would have taught him with his hellish ways if he hadn't gone out due to some business of his.

"Gokudera-kun."

"Hai, Jyuudaime? Gokudera answered promptly, looking up from what he's reading, 'A Guide for Being a Right Hand Man: Chapter 59' and removed his reading glasses to show his silvery green eyes. He's now facing Tsuna, ruffling his slightly disheveled chocolate brown hair with his hand and the other holding out the worksheet that his temporary mentor had given him half an hour ago.

"I'm done but I doubt that I'll have at least five correct answers." Said the mafia don sheepishly, giving his paper to his companion.

After taking them, Gokudera proceeded to check the boss' score. While he was doing that, Tsuna paced back and forth in his room, muttering something to himself.

"Uhmm, Jyuudaime, is something wrong?" Gokudera asked after watching the brunette for a while now with fretful eyes.

"No, it's nothing."

"You sure, Jyuudaime?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll go get us some drinks, okay?" with this, Tsuna went to the kitchen and poured two glasses of orange juice from the fridge. As he set them down on the kitchen table, a green mallet immediately sent him flying three feet from where he was previously standing.

"O-ou-ouch! Reborn! Why did you do that for!" the brunette exclaimed, examining his cranium for any signs of permanent damage and grimacing at the pain of a big bump on his head.

"There's something you want to ask, right?" replied the infant with those penetrating, soulful, obsidian eyes of his. _"How did he know that? There goes his mind reading again."_ Tsuna gulped, not sure how to answer his tutor.

"Just answer the question, Dame Tsuna!" Reborn threatened, already holding out a green gun.

"H-hai! Okay, okay. Just keep the gun," saying this, the arcobaleno was already helping the shape-changing chameleon, Leon, on his fedora that matches his suit. Relieved, he continued, "And yes, I do have something on my mind. It's just that I have some kind of a bad feeling."

"Do you know what that means?" inquired Reborn, eyeing his student inquisitively.

"Uhmm. No. I can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it's just my imagination." Tsuna merely shrugged. _"But why do I get a hunch that something's about to go wrong?"_ he added internally.

"Fine then. Go back to Gokudera upstairs. He's waiting for you. I'm going to eat Maman's burgers. And oh yeah, I almost forgot. Are you ready?" the baby told him, already going in the direction of the dining room without waiting for an answer.

"Yes." The teen whispered, more like to himself.

"_Ah crap! It's already been 30 minutes in getting our drinks!"_ Tsuna realized, looking at his watch. He got the glasses and hurried to his room where he saw the bomber continuing his red book. "Gokudera-kun, sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's fine, Jyuudaime. By the way, you got 10 out of 20 answers correct. It's a good thing you're improving!" remarked the silver-haired, his eyes sparkling. He conveyed pleasure within, seeing the blithe and relieved face of Tsuna. But somehow, in his eyes, he saw an expression like he wanted to say something. "I'll be listening, Jyuudaime."

"Huh? To what?" the boss blinked, wondering what he might be thinking even though he already knew the answer to his own question.

"You want to say something, Jyuudaime."

"Eh? Ano… H-how s-should I put this?" he stuttered, averting his gaze from the pale green irises. "C-can I ask you something? It's more like a favor."

"Of course! I'll do anything, Jyuudaime!"

"_Why does this have to be so hard?"_ Tsuna blushed rosy red and took a deep breath. "Please promise me that you won't throw away your life recklessly when I _die._" He continued, his tone a little sad. Noting the stunned face of Gokudera, he figured that the bomber was not expecting this.

"A few seconds passed before Gokudera regained his senses. "Jyuudaime! Why did you ask that all of a sudden?" he blurted out, standing up from his seat.

"I don't really know. It only came to me." The brunette responded. Seeing the Storm calm down, he questioned again. "So, do you promise?"

"I swear. But as your right hand, I will protect you even at the cost of my own life." He vowed, kneeling on one knee with his right hand on his heart and bowing respectively.

"Gokudera-kun. You don't have to do that whatnot. It's embarrassing." Tsuna chuckled.

"Hai, Jyuudaime." The pianist now stood up and looked at the clock. It registered 10pm. "Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for letting me stay, Jyuudaime. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, good night Gokudera-kun." The brunette stifled a yawn and escorted the bomber towards the door.

"Good night, Jyuudaime." were Gokudera's last words to his boss as he left the Sawada household, going to his own apartment. He glanced back only to see the teen waving goodbye and smiled.

As Gokudera disappeared in the darkness, a question was uttered. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"Yeah. It pains me to see him getting worried this _one last time_. And I've already made my decision. I'm going to protect him and my frie-, no, my family with all of my own strength step by step because I am the tenth boss of Vongola." Tsuna pledged to the arcobaleno with determination.

"Good that your resolve's firm. That's what it takes to succeed Primo's Vongola famiglia." Reborn smirked and his onyx orbs showed the expression of approval. "Now, it's time. Let's go."

Tsuna merely nodded and followed his tutor down the dark corridor without any regrets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **do not own KHR! or any of the characters :]

**A/N:** sorry again for the grammar mistakes and limited vocab XD staysafe minna-san! :3

**Chapter Four**

"Good morning, Mrs. Sawada. Is Jyuudaime still there?" Gokudera stopped by Tsuna's house where he saw the latter's mother sweeping the yard with Lambo and Ipin silently helping her. Usually, the two would be running around in circles and making an awful lot of noise. _"I wonder what happened?"_ He even noted that there's a solemn ambiance around them.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of the one in front of him. "Mrs. Sawada?"

"Ah. It's you Gokudera-kun. Sorry I didn't notice you there. Have you been waiting long?" came the reply of Tsuna's mother.

"Uhmm. No. I just got here. Is he still there?" he inquired again. This time, Nana's smile saddened and her eyes fell. _"I knew it. There's definitely something wrong."_

"Tsuna's _gone_."

"Gone? Gone where? You mean he already went to school?" the bomber's heart was throbbing wildly as he waited for the response.

"No I don't think so. He and Reborn-chan were gone when I woke up this morning. And when I went to Tsu-kun's room, their things are also gone."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Sorry."

Gokudera was shocked by this revelation. So many things flooded his mind. _"B-but I just saw him last night! Maybe they were just training somewhere. Yeah, that's it! What worries me most is why he didn't tell me or even complain about it?"_

He was recalling the last conversation he had with Tsuna which was only the night before and noticed only now the faint hint of sadness that filled his boss' hazelnut eyes.

He turned to walk away but Nana's hand gently grasped his arm and looked benignly at him. "Gokudera-kun. I found this in his room. It was addressed to you. Don't worry I didn't read it." She smiled, handing him a sealed white envelope with his name on it.

"Thank you, Sawada-san." The Storm accepted the message and walked on until he arrived at the park. There, he climbed a nearby tree where the leafy branches protected him from the harshness of the sun. Hastily, he tore open the letter and let the printed words sink in.

_Gokudera-kun_

_By the time you are reading this, I might as well be in Italy. Sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Because if I did, you would stop me and I wouldn't be able to accomplish what I should be doing._

_The Ninth has summoned me there and he will personally teach me all kinds of stuff that the boss does. He enclosed in his letter some examples that he'll instruct me like how to manage Vongola's large business enterprise even though I didn't know that we have a large company like that. That's all I can say. I'll go back as soon as possible._

_Please stay safe and take care of yourself always._

_Tsuna_

He reread it over and over again until he can practically memorize those few sentences. A strong gale blew fiercely and the branches shook, shedding leaves. Gokudera grasped tightly the single paper he still held in his slender fingers to prevent it from being blown away. When the wind subsided, he put the letter in his pocket and let himself down only to hear a familiar voice.

"Gokudera-kun. A pleasure to meet you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **sorry for the late late late update! my schedule's been hectic and my computer was invaded by a virus. well, anyway, here you go! :]

**bold **- dream XD

**Chapter Five**

"Gokudera-kun. A pleasure to meet you again." A voice spoke.

The Storm guardian reflexively glared at the stranger with his silver emeralds, his senses alert, only for that look to vanish as he instantly recognized her face. He studied her features carefully and noted. _"She looks just like the last time I've seen her."_

**

* * *

**

It was raining hard that fateful day. Cars and vehicles whizzed by like a blur in the hazardous streets. Few passers-by ran towards any kind of shelter, clearly not expecting the sudden downpour. The moon was hidden by thick masses of gray clouds. It was a dark and lonely sight.

"We'll get there Jyuudaime! Please hang on!"

Gokudera was gasping for air along with Tsuna who was taking quick ragged breaths. He was carrying the unconscious brunette on his back heading for the fifth block. Both had bruises and gashes all over their bodies as a result of a hard fought battle they had not anticipated. They prevailed but it left some casualties on their side as well. Having more refined instincts, Gokudera managed to dodge the last explosion the enemy used to escape but Tsuna was not quick enough.

The bomber had blackish purple spots and a few cuts on his face and limbs. However, Tsuna's was even more severe. He had a long laceration on his back like a big slash that stretches from his right shoulder blade down to his waist. His head is bleeding, fast and any moment now might already be his last. Their clothes had been torn and most of the area is covered in a sticky red liquid.

"_I have to get him to a hospital! Tch. This damn rain is making the blood flow out easily! Why did it rain of all times!"_ Gokudera turned in a dark back alley and let Tsuna down gently. He sat there beside him leaning against the cold hard wall using his Sun attribute to heal some of the brunette's wounds but came to nothing. No matter how many times he tried, the injuries would open up again.

"_It's no use dammit! I'm running out of energy and I'm… getting… sleepy…"_ he was already drifting away from reality. He kept struggling, thinking about what might happen to his precious Tenth, but the darkness was consuming him faster than expected. The last thing he distinguished was the black outline of a person approaching them and managed to stutter "W-who a-are y-you?", before he lost his grip on the stake of his remaining consciousness.

**

* * *

**

**In the midst of a black void, Gokudera was running frantically, reaching for something or **_**someone **_**important to him. Although he ran for what seems like forever, he could feel **_**him **_**getting farther and farther from his grasp. **

"**Wait, Jyuudaime!" he screamed at the top of his lungs but no voice came out. He desperately sprinted through the dark until he lost his footing. He looked at his hands and something red was contrasting his pale ivory palm. Perplexed, he glanced back only to be met by the blank hazelnut eyes of Tsuna in a pool of his own life.**

**Horrified, he continued to flee from the never-ending nightmare. He ran, unmindful of the dark mass enveloping him.**

"**Gokudera. Gokudera." A murderous sound beckoned him.**

**He went on, ignoring the peculiar voice. The words were laced with the sweetness of sugar yet at the same time coated with poisonous venom.**

"**Why are you running away? Don't you want to know what happened to him?"**

"**No! Stop it!"**

**For a while, all was silence until a blood-curdling scream split the thinning air. He knew it was not from his lips but from the one pursuing him. Fearing for Tsuna's safety, he called back letting his mute voice echo through the black space.**

**He prepared to turn around but the ground beneath him vanished and he fell down… down… down…**

**Gokudera found himself in the cold pool of water of his whole being. He tried to swim but he's sinking more and more into the dark abyss of despair.**

**He gradually subsided, thinking that all his efforts would only be futile. He gave up trying to save his own life but then he saw a warm and nostalgic shard of light. He slowly reached for it and grasped it.**

**

* * *

**

Blinding white sunlight streamed through the half-open window and a fresh breeze along it made the colorful curtains flutter. Outside, a variety of birds were singing merrily and the foliage are sheathed in tiny dewdrops of the recent shower. A sheer mist enveloped the deep forest, giving off a cool impression.

Gokudera opened his eyes wearily and sat up groggily on the bed. He still had glimpses of the bad dream that he wanted to forget. He shook his head as if to permanently erase it from his memory. Feeling the need to stretch his legs, he got on his feet and noticed that he was wearing different clothes from last night. Alarmed, he quickly scanned the room and only now realized that he's not living here. On the bed across him, was a change of wardrobe and his possessions. _"System C.A.I.? Check. Vongola box? Check. Vongola ring? Check. Other rings? Check. It seems that all's complete here."_ The Mafioso mentally checked. After dressing, he went over to the door at the far end of the room. He slowly turned the knob and stepped outside.

The bomber tiptoed through the carpeted hall and stopped in front of an elegant ivory ingress. He put his ear on it and listened carefully. Having heard voices, in which one of them was _definitely _Tsuna's, the Storm Guardian abruptly rushed into the room where he saw the mafia boss in the middle of a sentence. The surprised look on the brunette was staring directly at him. Hayato noted that the Jyuudaime's face was, much to his relief, back to its original hue.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright!" he immediately asked as he rushed to his side.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about your wounds Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna reassured, throwing the question back at the silverhead. He was eyeing the bandaged area of his arm with concern.

"No need to worry yourself, Jyuudaime." Gokudera smiled at the young teen who in turn relaxed. Recalling the other voice he overheard, he turned around to see who that belonged to. She was wearing her usual red long-sleeved blouse with a black pencil skirt. An orange pacifier on a delicate silver chain finished her attire. By looking at her, he recognized the outline of her body just before he collapsed. "Thank you for saving us Aria-san. I am forever in your debt for saving the Jyuudaime's life."

**

* * *

**

"There's something that's bothering you. Am I right?" she finally asked, stopping Gokudera's train of thoughts momentarily. They were now seated on a bench in the shaded area of the park. Aria has been smiling as always in her midnight blue eyes.

"Huh? Uh-yes." He replied, knowing that if he bothered to lie, she would see right through him. It would only be a waste of time and effort. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about-" He gulped, and was about to continue when she finished his sentence.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Right." The bomber responded, not surprised at her answer. "What do you know?"

"What do you _want _to know?"

Gokudera thought for a while to weigh down his options and at last, "Why did the Ninth suddenly summon him? I mean he can wait until he finished school or something."

"You may very well know that Vongola Nono is near the end of his years. That's why he needed to do that."

"That's not a reason at all."

"There's more. Please listen very well so you may comprehend." The Sky arcobaleno said patiently. Seeing him sit back and be silent, she went on. "Before the previous boss finally steps down from the position, he must prepare his successor for him to gain experience on how to be able to take charge of the famiglia."

"How did you know that?"

"All mafia bosses undergo this kind of training."

Hayato absorbed all this and asked what's on his mind as he paid attention. "Is it really necessary?"

With this, Aria calmly explained. "It depends. Whether or not you have put all your faith on your heir, it's your choice. I think that in young Tsunayoshi's case, he is ready to fulfill his duty but he's still a little bit immature in making the right decisions, so Ninth's just giving him a little push."

Gokudera didn't react, processing all this information in his brain. Even when Aria said goodbye to him, he still sat there frozen, looking at the orange sky. _"Let's be it." _He mulled over. When the evening stars emerged, he heaved a sigh and smiled at them. "I'll wait for the time to come when I see you again, Jyuudaime."


End file.
